


Free Reign Isn't Always Good

by LaceyBarbedWire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 Times, Doing this!, F/F, She needs more screen time, So much of Lena's personality is just my headcanon at this point, Sorry!, Trigger warning: Eating disorder, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceyBarbedWire/pseuds/LaceyBarbedWire
Summary: 5 times in which Lena regretted giving Kara permission to enter her office whenever she wanted. And 0 times she didn't. Because even when Kara screws up terribly, it's still fluffy and adorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr request by blackpandaops
> 
> Also, and this has nothing to do with Supercorp so I apologize, but holy crap Darcy Lewis/Kara is a thing! I mean, it's not OTP level or anything, but go read it, there's only two fics so it won't take you much time at all!
> 
> Also also, and I'm super sorry for this, but apparently I gave Lena an eating disorder without realizing it, which is extra depressing because I thought I'd gone out of my way to make sure she didn't have one. I just knew I wanted to incorporate Kara's bottomless stomach, so I had Lena respond to daily takeout the way I would...sorry!

Lena knew quite a bit about Kara Danvers. That being said, she'd probably been overly hasty in giving the adorable younger woman permission to wander into her office. Not that Kara was ever mean or anything, she was almost supernaturally sweet. If it wasn't for Clark's own judgmental nature when she'd first met the two she'd have assumed it was a Kryptonian thing, but clearly it was just a Kara thing. Still, puppies aren't always a great thing to have around the office, and sometimes they have a tendency to cause problems. And if Lena had ever met the human version of a golden retriever puppy, it was Kara.

**The First Time-The Pizza Incident**

****The first time Lena ended up regretting letting Kara into her office happened about two months after the invitation was first extended. Things had started out slowly at first, Kara was hesitant and overly respectful about not taking too much time, which Lena had mixed feelings about. On the one hand it was nice to have someone be so polite and courteous, on the other hand it was maddening that Kara seemed to insist on maintaining a purely business relationship. Lena wasn't sure what else she could do to get the other woman to realize she wanted to be...well she didn't want to be _just_ friends but it was as good a start as any. At any rate, short of making a giant poster that said 'Kara Danvers will you be my BFF?' she wasn't sure what to do. Fortunately, one day before Lena was about to go out and buy some poster board Kara finally clued in, bringing some potstickers and mumbling about how her sister had talked to her and she was so sorry she'd been so oblivious, do you want to have lunch?

And so began an almost but not quite daily tradition that had two steps to it. Step 1) Kara brings over ridiculously fattening takeout for lunch and stares at Lean either blankly or in horror when the brunette suggests that maybe next time they just eat salads, and Step 2) Lena cancels any non essential appointments and spends two hours in her private gym on the treadmill running off said takeout. It wasn't, admittedly, the most efficient system, Lena was starting to lose sleep due to how much work she had to make up after putting it off to exercise, but it was a satisfying one nonetheless. Still, not every good trend can stay good.

It was quite simple how it happened honestly, Kara had brought in a deluxe pizza, half of it meat lovers for her and half vegetarian for Lena. Lena had decided to work on her sofa that day, needing to get out from behind her desk. But...well without restrictions, Lena was a bit of a slob. A lot a bit of a slob actually. And so various folders and papers had ended up scattered across the floors and well...Kara tripped. And the pizza went flying. And splattered all over Lena's nice white blouse, ruining it. And turning it translucent in some parts because of all the grease. At which point Lena calmly but quickly told Kara to please leave, because of all the ways Lena really, really wanted Kara to see her naked or in see through clothing, a blouse ruined by pizza grease was _not_ one of them.

 

**The Second Time-The Shirts Incident**

Kara had slowed down her visits after 'The Pizza Incident' as Lena was calling it in her head, despite repeated texts from Lena insisting that it was nothing and that all was forgiven, and that it wasn't a designer blouse, she'd gotten it at Walmart because she wasn't Lex, she was fine being in nice but practical clothes. It was the Walmart comment that had finally gotten a response from Kara, though it wasn't remotely the response she'd expected.

It would appear, after all that time working for Cat Grant, that Kara had become a fashion snob. Not a major, only designer labels one, but a snob nonetheless. And the fact that Lena was buying her shirts from Walmart seemed to greatly offend her. There was much muttering about 'not even a real clothing store' and 'even _Kohl's_ would have been better!'. Lena didn't understand the fuss, not once had the tabloids noticed that she wasn't wearing a designer blouse when she held impromptu press conferences, but somehow the fact that Lena was wearing Walmart clothes when she was talking to the press just ended up horrifying Kara even more.

And that was how Lena ended up _extremely_ grateful she'd worn an undershirt over a sports bra under a thin white blouse because Kara had come in with a veritable truck load of fancy, not Walmart blouses (the words 'from a _real_ clothing store' were uttered several times) and insisted that Lena model each and every one for her. In her office. Which turned out to be a very bad thing when Lena realized a second after they entered that she had set up a meeting with Ted Kord and Bruce Wayne, and both had walked in on the impromptu modeling session. 

The worst part of it all though, was that for Kara, it was entirely platonic.

 

**The Third Time-The Salad Incident**

It had been a full month after 'The Shirts Incident' before Kara had returned any of Lena's texts, calls, emails, private Twitter messages, or voicemails (it was around the time she was considering a god damn actual paper letter that Lena realized she was fully, 100% head over heels for the blonde). And it was another month after _that_ before Kara agreed to meet her again and resume their lunches, with the understanding that she needed to look where she stepped and stop trying to 'fix' Lena's fashion choices. Though Lena immediately forgave Kara everything when the blonde squealed and hugged her upon realizing Lena was wearing one of the shirts Kara had given her.

This, of course, meant it was time for another disaster to brew. In this case, it was the pure and simple fact that Lena was exercising. Or, in Kara's 'I grew up in a farm town where everyone needs to be able to lift bales of hay all the time, and my only relatives are Superman and a super agent' opinion, that Lena was underweight. It really, really wasn't any of Kara's business, but, well, the concern was endearing, if exasperating. And it was absolutely adorable when Kara picked Lena up to prove how light Lena was, and Lena couldn't help but break the news that it wasn't exactly a good argument that a Kryptonian could lift her. At which point Kara had spluttered and tried to deny it, which was even more adorable, and Lena had to break out Lex's files to show her. Fortunately, Lex was extremely paranoid and had only kept paper copies, which Lena had burned in front of Kara.

One week later Kara had tried to take a Ceaser Salad from Lena and replace it with potstickers. Even Lex knew not to take salad from Lena once she'd started eating, and Kara's actions had prompted a tug of war. Which Lena lost. And caused the salad bowl to go flying out of both women's hands and shatter a window. At which point Kara had bolted again, and Lena binge ate the potstickers once she stopped laughing. And _didn't_ use her treadmill afterwards!

She'd ran four hours the next day, but it was the thought that counted.

 

**The Fourth Time-The Birthday Incident**

Kara bounced back quickly from 'The Salad Incident', no month long stretch without her daily Kara fix this time. It was incredibly poor timing however, because the one month Kara decided to become a leech was also the month of Lena's birthday. The one day Lex had _always_ reserved for her, even when he was spiraling into Superman obsessed madness. Until this year, when he'd apparently decided she needed to die instead. This year the date was looming in the distance, threatening to arrive eventually. Lena didn't mention it to Kara, because she knew, as perky and loving as the blonde was, that she'd try and help, and that wasn't what she needed right now. 

So she locked her office door, sat down behind her desk, and did as much work as she could between being wracked with sobs, glad she'd had the foresight not to wear mascara that day. The doorknob rattled at one point, someone trying to get in, but the lock was quite secure and eventually they gave up after knocking a few times. Lena returned to work, or rather, returned to crying, only to be startled by the door swinging open.

"Lena?" Kara had called as she entered the room. "Your door was locked, but I got your secretary to give me the key...Oh..." Lena had screamed at her to get out and thrown the box of tissues she was using at her in humiliation and anger.

Kara hadn't left. She'd picked Lena up and cradled her gently, then kissed her. It turned out to be exactly what Lena had needed.

 

**The Fifth Time-The Desk Incident**

Lena may have gone overboard after 'The Birthday Incident'. Just a little. Admittedly Lena had been looking forward to getting to kiss and date Kara for a long, long time, but maybe she should have taken things...slower. Like focused on takeout dates for a month before dragging Kara off to the most expensive restaurants in the city each and every night she could get off work. And if she had teasingly focused on taking Kara to healthy places with digs about 'this is a _real_ restaurant with _real_ food', well, Kara had ruined one of Lena's favorite shirts with a pizza so it was only fair play. Their argument over whether or not calories and flavor where the main consideration when calling food good had been quite entertaining. 

They'd moved on to making out the second month. It had been wonderful and arousing and fun and everything Lena had possibly hoped it would be. Kara seemed to enjoy it too if the way she'd occasionally drop food and tackle kiss Lena upon entering was any indication. This had led to one moment when the couch had groaned alarmingly, as had Lena's ribs, but for the most part it was all good. After all, Lena was getting to make out with the woman she adored more than anyone else she had ever met, how could that be a bad thing?

That being said...maybe they shouldn't have had sex in Lena's office. A bed would have been better. Or an underground bunker. Or maybe at the very least Lena could have told Kara that while porn was entertaining, certain scenarios shouldn't be tried out in real life. But Kara had really, really wanted to eat Lena out while hiding under the brunette's desk and, well Lena had never been able to resist Kara's puppy dog eyes. 

Lena was going to have to learn though. Because it appeared that Kara was a very...fidgety lover. And so when Lena had finally been unable to focus on work and gave in and been brought to the best orgasm of her life so far, Kara had gotten overly excited and happy and shifted a lot and then Lena's desk...exploded. Violently. All over her office. And Kara had stared at Lena in terror and tried to bolt, only for Lena to drag her to the ground and return the favor. Which had, admittedly, broken the floor, but details. Lena was happy, and more importantly, Kara was happy. And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Lena knows Kara is Supergirl from the get go. It just seems more fun this way!


End file.
